Antes y después del comienzo
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Los Arcobalenos están a punto de recibir su maldición, cómo serán sus últimos días como mayores? cómo se sentirán a partir de entonces? y sobretodo cuales son sus pensamientos antes y después de la maldición?. Arcobaleno centric. 2 cap: Fon
1. Felicidad

Sí, sé que acabo de subir una historia hace menos de cinco minutos... pero es que eso era un D18! xD bueno el caso es que esta serie de drabbles esta tambien en mi livejournal y pensaba dejarlo alli pero ya que estoy, tambien lo compartire aqui ya que hay muy pocas historias de los arcobalenos y practicamente nulas sobre como se sintieron ellos.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece sino que es obra y creación de Akira Amano. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro...

**Aclaración:** Esta serie de drabbles los comence a hacer el año pasado en agosto (ya que me acabo de fijar el momento en el que los publique xD) por lo que en ese momento carecia de toda la informacion que podria hacer sobre los arcobalenos que hay ahora, asi que entiendan el porque hay algunas cosas que ahora ustedes daran como obvias...

**Capítulos:** Estos drabbles pertenecen a la tabla de "emociones" de mision_insana de livejournal, por lo que serian 10 drabbles, pero como hay uno que ya he subido hace tiempo (un ColoLal que hacia referencia a la emocion de venganza) aun dudo si volver a subirlo aqui dentro o que sean solo 9... aunque claro, ese drabble tiene dos versiones asi que... xD

**"Emoción" del capítulo**: _#1 - Felicidad _

**Título del drabble:** _La felicidad de muchos vale más que la de uno._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La emoción que habían sentido los 7 seleccionados para ser Arcobalenos, eran completamente diferentes, aunque en todas ellas había un matiz de felicidad, ya que, que entre tanta gente te escogiesen a ti era algo que no tenía precio. Les habían convocado en un lugar muy alejado en Italia y les habían contado sobre cuál era su misión, al principio a muchos de ellos les entro ganas de huir de allí, pero al final se quedaron por puro orgullo.

Cuando salieron del lugar, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, bases o laboratorios. Pensando sobre si lo que iban a decidir estaba bien o mal.

Reborn suspiró mientras se dirigía a la casa del Noveno Capo. No es que no le agradase la idea, pero es que debía hacerlo, era como si algo en su interior le pidiese por favor que lo hiciese. No sabía el que era, pero sólo le decía eso.

Siguió caminando sin pararse mucho a mirar por donde pasaba, ya tenía memorizado el lugar de las veces que había ido. Al llegar simplemente decidió no entrar, de seguro el capo le preguntaría porque estaba tan distraído, y él debería responderle aunque no tuviese ganas por lo que decidió seguir dando vueltas.

Luce se encontraba en su casa junto a todos sus subordinados, a comparación del resto, ella sabía el porqué les habían seleccionado a ellos y en especial a ella, sabía toda la historia y conocía lo que les sucedería luego. En su familia, siempre les había tocado cargar con el peso de ser las, ya que la mayoría de veces eran mujeres, jefas de los Arcobalenos. Por lo que cuando les revelaron el porqué estaban ahí, ella se mantuvo calmada. Su único problema era la pequeña bebe que tenía en su interior, de seguro ella también tendría que sufrir con esa carga, pero no era algo que ella podía evitar. Así que ese día se limitó a pensar en todo lo que debería hacer antes de convertirse en un bebé.

Verde por su parte, se había dedicado a investigar todo lo relacionado con los Arcobalenos, no sabía mucho de ellos y la información que encontraba era casi nula, por no decir inexistente. Siguió investigando hasta que se quedo dormido sobre su escritorio, como le sucedía cuando algo le interesaba. No es que estuviese feliz de hacer eso, es sólo que sentía que debía hacerlo. Se recriminó el pensar eso, él nunca hacía nada por los demás, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Fong se lo había tomado muy tranquilamente todo este asunto, no es que no le hiciese feliz el poder ayudar al mundo, es sólo que no sabía muy bien que debería hacer luego de recibir la maldición. Se limitó a dar una vuelta por su casa y luego se sentó en su jardín a disfrutar las vistas, una de las últimas después de que reciba su maldición.

Viper sí que estaba aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Se había dedicado a ir a la mayoría de casinos y con diferentes trucos había amasado aún más fortuna. Su cuenta corriente aumentó impresionantemente en ese último tiempo, y ella, como buena ahorradora que era, no había gastado casi nada. Una maldición no le impediría que su felicidad fuese arrebatada tan de repente.

Skull era un desastre, no sabía qué hacer y su corta edad no le ayudaba en nada. Ser el más joven no era siempre lo mejor. Recorrió la casa de los Calcassa, su _Famiglia_, intentando distraerse un poco. Él siempre había sido muy arriesgado, no pensaba en las consecuencias, sólo vivía su vida como si fuese la última vez, y podría ser esta una de sus últimas veces, pensó con resignación antes de coger su moto, subirse a ella y salir de esa mansión. Su más preciada amiga y su mayor felicidad, Su moto, siempre le hacía distraerse y ver el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque en ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea cuál era. _¿Qué haría después de recibir la maldición? _Se preguntó varias veces, pero no encontró respuesta. Bueno, así era la vida, si uno no arriesga no gana, intentaba convencerse sin mucho éxito.

Lal se encontraba sentada arriba del techo de la base. No supo porque pero en el momento que se enteró sobre las posibles consecuencias, se acordó de Colonello. No es que el chico le importase, sólo era su tutora y listo… pero… sintió que toda su vida se iba a pique cuando intuyó que jamás lo volvería a ver. Bajo su mirada y observó a algunos de sus compañeros haciendo prácticas o simplemente bebiendo. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que aunque no quería le buscaba con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Su vida, su felicidad, todo se acabaría dentro de poco ¿cómo se supone que aparecería delante de él? De seguro le rechazaría y se alejaría. Sí, su felicidad se acababa de terminar.

Mientras ellos pensaban en cómo sobrellevar la situación, Colonello que de alguna u otra manera se había enterado, tenía algo en claro, no sabía que le sucedería y de seguro ella lo odiaría pero por nada del mundo dejaría que su tutora tomase la maldición. Haría cualquier cosa, pero ella no la recibiría.

Pero si es que al final, cada uno tenía sus gustos y a cada uno había algo que le hacía feliz, pero si de algo estaban seguros, es que había veces que debían de sacrificar su felicidad por la de todos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y pronto seguire subiendo el resto de drabbles, y si se quedan con la intriga pueden cotillear mi LJ que alli estaran. Nos vemos en el proximo~


	2. Alegría

Aquí subo el segundo Drabble, a partir de ahora, todos los capis siguientes a excepción del último, son de una emoción sentida por un Arcobaleno diferente.

**Y sí raiwon, fics de ellos como equipo casi no hay jajaja. Pero bueno, aquí estoy yo para subir de ellos jaja.**

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece sino que es obra y creación de Akira Amano. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro...

**"Emoción" del capítulo**: _#3 - Alegría_

**Título del drabble: **_Todo se comparte, hasta la alegría._

**Protagonista del Drabble:** Fong.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entre los Arcobalenos, Fong siempre había destacado por ser el más alegre. No es que el hombre haya nacido feliz es sólo que siempre se dedicaba a mirar el lado bueno de las cosas. Y la maldición no había sido una excepción.

Desde que se había enterado sobre ella, no había hecho como los demás que pensaron que el mundo iba a ser destruido, no, él simplemente se dedicó a hacer cosas que los demás no pensaron en hacer: como seguir entrenando, mirar la televisión, seguir cocinando, vendiendo su comida… él había optado por seguir su vida como si nada malo sucediese. A la vista de los demás, él seguía siendo la misma persona alegre de siempre, por eso los demás futuros Arcobalenos se acercaban a él para pedirle consejos o simplemente pasar una tarde con él, ya que su alegría era contagiosa.

Pero más allá que él fuese una persona tan feliz, él también se había sentido deprimido cuando se enteró más o menos los efectos de la maldición, no es que su vida se iba a venir abajo, es sólo que ya no podría vivir como antes, y eso le causaba mucha desilusión.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no sólo la suya, sino la de todos, cambiarían radicalmente. También es cuando notó que todos estaban igual o peor que él, por lo que decidió que aunque fuese él sólo, se mantendría alegre como siempre.

Fue también el momento dónde decidió que sin importar como, él jamás haría que su sonrisa desapareciera, aunque sea sólo él.

A partir de ese momento, él se convirtió en el miembro más alegre que tenían los Arcobalenos, y ellos sabían que sin importar qué, ni cuándo ni dónde, Fong perdería esa sonrisa tan característica y tan bonita de él.


End file.
